Are You as Sick of Girls as I Am?
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Piko and Len's girlfriends are annoyed at them, so the four decide that, for a week, Rin and Miki will go out and Piko and Len will go out. But what if one week isn't enough for the boys? PikoxLen yaoi oneshot


**Author's Note: For kagaminechibi123 :)**

Are You as Sick of Girls as I Am?

"Ugh, do we have to watch that movie?" Piko moaned, splaying himself across the sofa as he, Miki, Rin, and Len prepared to watch a movie.

"I'm with Piko," agreed Len. "It's so predictable. Obviously, the guy and the girl are gonna have some issues, then a few jokes here and there, then someone's gonna die and they're gonna be sad and finally realize that they loved them all along."

"Spoiler alert!" shouted Miki, pouting as she covered her ears.

"Oh my God, read the description and the title, Miki. It pretty much says it all."

Miki pouted deeper and looked at Piko. "Piko, he's being mean to me. Defend your girlfriend."

Piko smiled a little and said, "Nah, not worth it."

"Piko!" whined Miki.

"Piko-chan, you're so mean!" accused Rin. "Len would have defended me, right, Len?"

Len exchanged a glance with Piko and said, "No, probably not."

"Ugh, you two are horrible!" cried Rin, chucking her pillow at Len's head. He gazed at her, unimpressed, after pushing the pillow onto the sofa beside him. "You suck at being boyfriends!

Maybe I'll just date Miki, instead."

"Fine with me," sighed Piko.

"Piko!" cried Miki.

"I have to say, I wouldn't mind," said Len. "We might as well try it out. You two spend more time with each other than us, anyway."

"Ugh, you're such a girl, Len!" exclaimed Rin. "Stop being so clingy! I spend as much time with you as I can!"

"You actually are a girl," Len pointed out, wondering how much of an affect the insult should have had coming from her.

Rin frowned. "Fine then. Let's switch for the week. I'll date Miki, you can date Piko."

Len peered at Piko reproachfully. The other boy didn't seem bothered by the idea, so Len figured that he shouldn't be, either. "Okay then, deal."

"I wasn't serious!" Rin snapped.

"Oh, that's too bad," said Piko. "I was looking forward to stealing your boyfriend."

"You know what, if you two want to go out so badly, go ahead and try it!" Miki cried at them. Then, she stormed over to Rin and started dragging the other girl away. "Come on, Rin, let's go do girl stuff."

Then, the girls were gone, leaving the boys alone. Piko said in the silence, "So, no movie, then?"

. . .

"W-w-w-w-w-what?"

The two boys looked down as three younger Vocaloids, Gachapoid, Iroha, and Yuki, stared up at them in complete horror. Then, Lui, younger than both Piko and Len but older than the three terrified Vocaloids, herded them up and said, "They're just kidding, I think. They've got girlfriends. Miki and Rin, remember?"

"We're switching for the week," Piko told the boy.

Lui froze and glared at the white-haired boy over his shoulder. Piko raised his hands in surrender. Lui forced a laugh. "Very funny, Piko, now stop freaking out the children."

"I'm not a child, I'm—" Iroha began, but Len cut her off as he spoke to Piko.

"Okay, so, it appears answering questions from the children is something we're not supposed to do," he said.

"Wait, they asked?" questioned Gumi, who was rummaging through the fridge in the next room over. Then she peeked through the doorway. "Who taught them about that kind of stuff? Did

Neru do it to mess with their heads? Or was it Lily? I bet it was Lily."

"No, they just asked why we've been sitting together at dinner for the last few days," Len replied. "I was just being honest."

"Never be honest with children! Do you want to ruin Santa for them?" Gumi questioned.

"Is Mrs. Claus actually a guy?" Yuki gasped.

Gumi froze, and Piko said, "Sure, let's go with that."

"Okay, guys, let's go see Ring," Lui laughed tensely.

As he herded the children away, Gachapoid asked, "So can I go out with you, then?"

"Err, um, I guess you could, but, um, I'm kind of with Ring."

"So can I date Yuki?" Iroha asked.

"Okay, question time is over. No more talking."

Piko and Len watched the crowd go, amused, before Gumi joined them. "So you two are going out now? What about your girlfriends?"

"Like we told Lui, we switched for the week," Len replied. "Piko and I are dating, and Miki and Rin are dating. They don't seem to be enjoying it, though. I'm having fun, myself. Rin was always so demanding."

"Careful, Len," said Piko with a smile. "If you aren't careful with what you say, I might have to keep you even after the week is over."

Len smirked at Piko and said, "Maybe that's what I'm hoping for, Piko-chan."

"Okay, this is too stimulating," said Gumi, her face having gone beet red as she turned her eyes away. "Get a room, you two."

"Maybe we should," Piko replied, sharing a devious smile with Len, who grinned at the flirtation.

"Oh, God, this is too much for me," said Gumi, looking a little faint. "I have got to get out of here."

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Len questioned.

Gumi blinked at him, then at Piko. They both gazed at her invitingly. Then, she dashed from the room, and the boys broke out laughing.

"Oh my God, this is so much fun!" Len laughed. "You were totally right!"

Piko, doubled over laughing, agreed, "I know, right? You'd think somebody would've realized by now! Geez, it's not like we've kissed or anything!"

Len's eyes sparkled as he stared at Piko. "Let's do that!"

Piko gaped at him and returned to laughing. "Kiss? Geez, Len, I think that would be taking the joke a little too far."

The sparkle in Len's eyes diminished as he visible drooped. "Oh, right. Yeah, we shouldn't go that far just for a joke."

"This'll teach the girls to appreciate us," Piko told Len, clapping his hand on the yellow-haired boy's shoulder.

"Yeah," Len said, but all the excitement in his voice had vanished.

. . .

"Okay, we get it," Rin said, whacking Len over the head with a rolled up magazine to stop the two boys from laughing. Both she and Miki had gone bright red, embarrassed that they'd been fooled so easily. They'd truly believed Len and Piko were enjoying being in a relationship together. "C'mon, Len, we have to make up for lost time!"

Len laughed and nodded cheerfully, but it was fake. He didn't want to go back to Rin. He'd liked being with Piko, even if Piko only saw it as a joke. However, Piko seemed more than happy to have returned to Miki and to have kissed her. Len was jealous. He hadn't even gotten to kiss Piko. Rin saw him staring at the two jealously and laughed, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him. But Len wasn't interested. He felt nothing from her kiss, only a longing for Piko to take her place. Still, he kissed her back, watching Piko out of the corner of his eye, making eye contact with the other boy. Len quickly looked away, but he could feel Piko still staring at him.

Len watched the boy sadly in the corner of his eye as Miki led him away.

. . .

It was a couple weeks later that Len and Piko were sitting on the couch, watching mindless television, when Piko caught Len off guard.

"Miki's really annoying," said the white-haired boy.

Cautiously, Len ventured, "Why is she annoying?"

"She just always wants my attention. It's too much work trying to keep her happy. What about Rin? Is she like that, too?"

"I guess she is," Len replied. "She's kind of demanding."

Piko nodded his understanding. "Right. When we were dating, it was much more relaxed, right? So much easier."

"Yeah," Len agreed ambiguously, watching Piko out of the corner of his eye as the other boy stared at the television.

"Do you ever consider just breaking up with her?" Piko wondered.

"I guess I have. What about you and Miki?"

"I already did."

Len was a little startled by the news, especially in the casual way Piko said it. "Oh. That's too bad, man."

Piko shook his head. "Not at all. I realized after going out with you that girls are just too difficult, and I didn't care enough about her to want to deal with that."

"Oh," was all Len could think to say.

They both fell into silence again, staring at the television. Then, Piko continued, "Do you care enough about Rin to keep trying?"

Len was quiet. "Not really."

"So are you going to break up with her?"

"I guess so."

"Alright."

They lapsed into silence again, but neither tried to say anything more.

. . .

Len did break up with Rin, but nothing happened after that. Piko said nothing about the conversation they'd had, or about the time they'd pretended to date, and Len couldn't muster up the courage to ask him about it. Then, finally, one night, when the boys were watching the television, their ex-girlfriends blocked their view.

"Hi there," said Piko. "Mind moving?"

"Not until you two stop being babies!" said Rin. "You didn't break up with us just to sit around all the time!"

"Sure we did," said Len.

"Ugh, come on, everyone knows that you two like each other!" groaned Miki.

Piko and Len stared at her, their expressions carefully neutral. The girls stared back at them until finally, Rin let out and irritated sigh.

"Look, Len, do you wanna see me topless?" she asked.

Len widened his eyes at her and blinked confusedly, afraid to answer honestly. Then, he decided that he really had nothing to lose and told her, "Um, no."

"Then you are definitely gay." Rin nodded, self-satisfied.

"Are you sure it's not just because you're flat?" Piko wondered.

"Maybe the fact that we both went for the flat-chested girls is a sign," Len said. Then, he covered his mouth, alarmed. He hadn't meant to actually say that. Piko stared at him, his expression unreadable.

Meanwhile, the girls casted them withering looks. "Okay, we're leaving now," said Miki bitterly.

"Bye bye," said Piko. "Len and I are gonna make out now."

"W-what?" stammered Len, his face beet red.

Rin's face, also bright red, turned away from them as she ushered Miki and herself out of the room. Piko smiled at Len.

"It's not a joke," Piko informed him. "I'm serious this time."

"S-so, you wanna, um, go out with me?" Len questioned.

Piko smiled and nodded. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh. Okay."

Piko grinned and then censored the rest of this story to save the innocence of the reader.

**Author's Note: Piko is older. Therefore, he is seme in this story. That's how I decided. So, this was for kagaminechibi123 with the requested pairing of Piko and Len! I'm more of a yuri fan so I liked having the challenge of writing yaoi :)**


End file.
